29th Maine Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 29th Maine Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 29th Maine Infantry was organized in Augusta, Maine and mustered in December 17, 1863 for three years' service under the command of Colonel George Lafayette Beal. Company A and Company D were transferred in from the 10th Maine Infantry Battalion on May 30, 1864. The regiment was attached to 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XIX Corps, Department of the Gulf, to July 1864. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XIX Corps, Department of the Gulf and Army of the Shenandoah, Middle Military Division, to March 1865. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, Army of the Shenandoah, to April 1865. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, Department of Washington, to June 1865. District of South Carolina, Department of the South, to June 1866. Company A mustered out October 18, 1864 at the expiration of its original enlistment. The remainder of the 29th Maine Infantry mustered out of service June 21, 1866. Detailed service Left Maine for New Orleans, La., January 31, arriving February 16, 1864. Moved to Brashear City, La., February 20, 1864; then to Franklin February 21. Red River Campaign March 10-May 22. Advance from Franklin to Alexandria March 14–26. Battle of Sabine Cross Roads April 8. Pleasant Hill April 9. Monett's Bluff, Cane River Crossing, April 23. At Alexandria April 25-May 13. Construction of dam at Alexandria April 30-May 10. Retreat to Morganza May 13–22. Mansura May 16. Duty at Morganza until July 2. Moved to New Orleans, then to Washington, D.C., July 2–13. Snicker's Gap Expedition July 14–23. Sheridan's Shenandoah Valley Campaign August 7-November 28. Berryville August 21 and September 3–4. Battle of Opequan, Winchester, September 19. Fisher's Hill September 22. Battle of Cedar Creek October 19. Duty near Middletown until November 9. At Newton until December 30, and at Stevenson's Depot until April 1865. Moved to Washington, D.C., and duty there April 22 to June 1. Provost duty during the Grand Review of the Armies May 23–24. Moved to Savannah, Ga., June 1–5, then to Georgetown, S.C., June 14–15. Duty at various points in South Carolina, with headquarters at Darlington until March 1865. Moved to Hilton Head, S.C., March 27, and duty there until June 21. (A detachment at Helena and Seabrook Islands.) Casualties The regiment lost a total of 237 men during service; 2 officers and 40 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 191 enlisted men due to disease. Commanders * Colonel George Lafayette Beal - December 17, 1863 - December 20, 1864 (promoted to brigadier general) * Colonel George H. Nye - December 20, 1864 - June 29, 1866 (mustered out with the regiment) See also * List of Maine Civil War units * Maine in the American Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Edwards, Abial Hall. "Dear Friend Anna": The Civil War Letters of a Common Soldier from Maine (Orono, ME: University of Maine Press), 1992. ISBN 0-89101-079-3 * Gould, John Mead. The Civil War Journals of John Mead Gould, 1861-1866 (Baltimore, MD: Butternut and Blue), 1997. ISBN 0-935523-63-4 * Gould, John Mead. Directory of the First - Tenth - Twenty-ninth Maine regiment Association (Portland, ME: S. Berry, Printer), 1889. * Gould, John Mead & Leonard G. Jordan. History of the First - Tenth - Twenty-Ninth Maine Regiment: In Service of the United States from May 3, 1861, to June 21, 1866 (Portland, ME: S. Berry, Printer), 1871. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1863 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1866 Category:Maine Civil War regiments